


Six Feet Under

by SummerLouis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 六尺之下，无人幸免。不可否认的是，比身体上的苦痛更为尖刻的伤害将刻在他的灵魂里，再无消散的可能。





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为GGAD及PGTS前提下的GGTS配对non-con PWP，是一篇会含有详细的囚禁，rape，调教描写的垃圾文。
> 
> 本章提及GGPG（致天国的部长……）
> 
> 年代设定于二战期间，即1940年左右，假设忒修斯在战斗中被圣徒所俘虏，又因为各种原因被送到纽蒙迦德，成为格林德沃的玩物。
> 
> 角色完全OOC得像个披皮原耽，请注意避雷。
> 
> 补完第一章。对我也不知道为什么这突然变成一个好像没有个1W5写不完的超长PWP了……（大概因为小狗要慢慢调教

格林德沃走进纽蒙迦德的地下牢房的时候只觉得不快。他很少来这里，自然不知道自己的城堡地下已经阴暗湿冷到了这种程度。他用魔杖将四周墙壁上的火焰全部点亮，照出一张张算不上痛苦也称不上绝望的脸。

他走下石质楼梯，走向监牢的深处，据说那里关着一个能足够令他觉得开心的人。

尽管黑魔王认为唯一一个能让他觉得听到对方的被俘虏消息会让其觉得“开心”的人这会儿正忙着在前线对抗自己的那些手下，那位他青少年时期的所有幻梦，正成为打败他的利器。但这无妨他找一个空闲来看看他们究竟抓住了谁。

他每走过一处，灯光便在他身后熄灭，靴子跟踩在光滑的石板上发出结实的啼鸣声来。这里关的人并不多，可每一个都正向他行注目礼。

他打开自己要去的那间牢房的门，点火咒语将墙上火把点亮，燃油的火种猛然跳动起来，惊醒了蜷缩在牢房一角的人。格林德沃哼了一声，关上铁质的牢门。他可没想到会看到这个人，更没想到是这么一副模样。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德，英国魔法部的头号傲罗，曾经令所有黑巫师都忌惮几分的战争英雄。

现在却被魔咒变出的锁链牢牢锁在牢房墙壁上，像只丢了魂的猎犬。

“很好。”格林德沃在忒修斯终于抬起头来注意到自己的时候，开了口，“至少他们没真的抓一只丧家犬来给我玩。”

忒修斯觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他说不清是因为这座地牢的环境，还是因为他目前所处的这个根本无法好好休息的姿势。他的双手被特质的魔法镣铐禁锢在身后，那些铁皮材料的铐子早已勒进手腕，形成无法消弭的红痕。镣铐上的连接孔用相同材质的铁链相接，牢牢固定在墙角，这让他的活动范围不过是墙壁周围不到他身高的一块窄小区域，连躺卧都显得有些困难。

他抬着头，视线在突然明亮的光线里花了比想象更久的时间聚焦，才看清究竟是谁打开了牢房的门。他身上的西装外套早已多日未换，黏满了地上的污秽，发丝散落在额头上，让他看起来狼狈极了。他的魔杖一早就被人收缴，不知是被折断还是被收了起来，他很清楚自己这会儿对于格林德沃没有任何的抵抗能力。

尽管圣徒一贯优待俘虏，但显然他们想用他做些别的什么。

“如果你感兴趣的话，我会告诉你这间牢房是纽蒙迦德唯一死过人的地方。”格林德沃从墙上拿下一支马鞭，灯光亮起之后谁都能看出这里是一个拷问间和牢房的混合体，并且从叉形支架与另一些忒修斯不愿意细想用处的东西来看，这里的用途绝对不仅限于此。

“真难想象你的城堡如此风平浪静。”忒修斯狠狠地咳嗽了几声，才终于让自己的嗓子能够发出些人能听懂的声响来，他渴了太久，连声音都走了调，“或者换个问题，我会面对什么？”

“别那么大义凛然。”格林德沃被他的反应搞得笑出声来。精致到发丝的黑魔王走过去马鞭前端抵着忒修斯的喉结，狠狠用力，在听到两声不适的咳嗽之后，才用手抬起了忒修斯的下巴，解开那根锁链，强迫他从一个别扭的坐姿换成跪姿，又重新扣上。“我的手下知道我有些小爱好。”他说，“只要你好好地当条狗，我不会杀了你。”

忒修斯的太阳穴没由来地突突直跳，他的预感并不好，而这预感指向他所听说过的传闻，关于臭名昭著的黑魔王在性癖上更加不堪的传闻，说他曾经在床上弄死过几个床伴，细想起来，搞不好都不只是传言。他谨慎地盯着格林德沃和他手上的鞭子，在那束状鞭子抽落到自己身上时还是皱起了眉头。对方用的力气不小，隔着衬衫发出响亮的和肉体撞击的声音来。

他吃痛地皱起眉头，身体抽搐了几下，本能地想要躲避下一次鞭打，却因为连接在墙上的束缚而避无可避。第二下鞭子抽打在同一个地方，鞭头落下时扫过他的一侧乳头，泛起另一阵颤栗，他卡在喉咙里的脏话几乎脱口而出。他自觉失言，强硬地将脸转向墙壁的那一侧，拒绝再看向格林德沃。

格林德沃一顿，随即笑出声来：“倔强在这里并不会有好下场。”他下手的力道变得更重了些。忒修斯闷哼的声音在房间里传开，混着格林德沃来回踱步时鞋跟敲击地面的回响，听起来倒像是一场拷问了。半敞的西装在粉碎咒下轻易地被剥去，忒修斯因被鞭打而红肿的乳头蹭在轻薄的衬衫布料上，透漏显而易见的痕迹。他仍在逞强，却在剩余的衣物被格林德沃除去的时候无所适从。

不是因为地下牢房凉得可怕，毕竟格林德沃算得上贴心地给四周加上了保暖咒；也不是因为外面四处飘散的不明意味的动物啼鸣；他很少有觉得羞耻的时刻，却在这一刻，所有的血液都冲上了面颊。他终于明确地意识到了格林德沃的意图，却为自己由此而生的反应感到羞耻。

锁链被解开了，他却仍然跪在原地，像是被冻住了一般动弹不得。直到格林德沃抓着他的头发，强硬地令他跪趴在地，将更多的鞭打落在他的背脊和臀部。他试图将脸埋到自己胸前，却因为格林德沃脑后拉扯发丝的痛感不得不半抬着头，视线间全是对方的裤脚，双手不停地颤抖着，带动手腕上的铁圈剐蹭着磨出的伤口，一阵阵地泛疼。

如果说他在被囚的第一天仍然想着怎样逃脱和反抗，那在一周的时间之后，他所有的属于头号傲罗的锐气都已经快被消磨殆尽了。

而显然格林德沃并不会让他放松。

他的意识涣散了只一会儿的时间，就被格林德沃骤然加重的鞭打唤了回来。

“我可不喜欢走神的狗。”格林德沃将鞭头砸在忒修斯手腕处半露的伤口上，激得他一阵哆嗦，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了——这意味着接下来的几下抽打令他更疼了。

“我不是狗。”忒修斯闭起眼睛，几秒后又睁开了。他的话并没有什么底气，其中原因之一是他清晰地能感受到自己的阴茎正在勃起，龟头剐蹭在坚硬的地面上并不舒适。他为此感到羞耻，却忘了自己现在正赤身裸体地跪在施虐者面前。

“别那么嘴硬，斯卡曼德先生。”格林德沃将上衣内袋中的魔杖掏出，将杖尖抵在忒修斯的唇瓣之上，仿佛在思考是否该给他来一个静音咒，复而又想到那会让他丢掉很多乐趣，便作了罢。“至少你的身体并不那么想。”

骄傲的傲罗没有接话，只是固执地昂着自己的头颅，碧蓝的眸子看向格林德沃，在那双异色的瞳孔里见到了些许玩味的神色。格林德沃挥起自己的魔杖，铁质的镣铐化为了令他感到舒适的皮质绑带，相同材质的绳索一条从他腰际划过，绕上他的阴茎，将之捆绑起来，杜绝了在格林德沃允许之前，他自行射精的可能性；另一条缠着脖子，变成一根项圈，一般是绳环的地方挂上一个银色铃铛，他只要一动就会响。忒修斯只觉得这铃铛让他不自在，不舒服地扭动着，却响得更厉害了。

“别做会让自己变得更难受的事情。”格林德沃只是瞥了他一眼，放下魔杖，解开自己的皮带，将自己的性器握在手心里撸弄几下，让它挺立起来，抵上忒修斯的唇瓣，“我假设你知道怎么用嘴来取悦人。”

“当然。”忒修斯从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，随即在格林德沃的鞭子落在肩膀上的时候瑟缩了一下，半张着嘴将对方的阴茎头部含进嘴里，并不熟练又谨慎地用舌头开始湿润被含进嘴里的部分，尽量不让自己挪动，发出任何声响。这动作像是惹恼了格林德沃，这怪不得他，铃铛给他带来的羞耻感比起被面前的黑魔王欺侮还要来得严重，像是一点点摧毁他的精神似的。

格林德沃抓住了他后脑的头发，直接将阴茎整个插入了他的口腔，几乎抵到喉咙口。忒修斯哼哼唧唧地想要咳嗽。格林德沃也不等他做出更多的反应，又将阴茎抽出大半，随后重新插入，停顿几秒，在忒修斯差点要干呕着后退躲避的时候，重新抽出。重复几次之后，他的阴茎上黏连着从忒修斯嘴里带出的津液，不止如此，无法被吞咽下去的那些唾液正顺着那根阴茎和口腔的交合处向下流淌，从嘴角滑落，黏满了忒修斯的下巴。

铃铛不停地响动着，清脆的声音回荡在房间里，几乎夺走了忒修斯原本一半还在思考的理智。格林德沃的阴茎从他嘴里抽去的时候，他已经快要习惯那抵在喉咙口的异物，并开始主动张开嘴渴望更多的东西了。

“舔干净。”

这是格林德沃对忒修斯·斯卡曼德下的第一个命令。

后者小心翼翼地伸出舌头照做了。他的动作很慢，被格林德沃不停地用鞭打催促着，才勉强地将自己的津液全都吞食干净。他呜咽着，浑身颤抖，一动不动的等着格林德沃的下一句话。鞭子抽在身上的痛感和脖子上不停响动的铃铛让他无法仔细思考自己的每一个动作，他本还想着反抗，却毫无办法。他自己的阴茎肿胀难耐，却得不到纾解。

掌控者拎着他项圈的后部，将人半拽着提了起来，一路推到墙边的桌子边上，将人摁上墙壁，又从桌上拿起一只乳胶制成的玩具，塞进忒修斯嘴里，在上面沾满了唾液之后才拔出来。

忒修斯稍有些茫然，但仍然照做了。很快，他便明白了格林德沃的用意。微凉的假阳具抵在他肛口，稍细的前端慢慢地被推入身体里，随后越来越宽，便也越来越困难。他知道这种东西越是身体紧张就越是难以进入，可这一只比其他任何曾经被人塞进他身体里的东西都要更加难以吞纳，塞入大半之后便动弹不得了。他紧皱着眉头，却发现这场性爱之中连安全词都不存在。

不过格林德沃很快发现了问题，他放弃了那根难以为继的玩意儿，将它一下子拔了出来，更为粗暴地塞入了另一个尺寸小一些的玩意儿，这一回倒是顺利地塞进了忒修斯的身体里，完完全全地被吞没在了里面。

他的魔杖轻点露在外面的手柄，那根玩意儿很快在忒修斯体内开始震动起来，连带着他整个人都不停地轻微摇动着。皮鞭顺着他的尾椎一路上滑，酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱一路颤到忒修斯的大脑里，他半闭着眼睛，喘息的声音从喉咙里无法抑制地倾泻出来，就连格林德沃的冷笑都不能换回他的理智。

体内的震动绵长而又强烈，忒修斯很快感受到自己的大脑中一片空白，阴茎颤抖着从铃口挤出几滴可怜的液体，更多的仍然被束缚着无法释放，他听到自己求饶的声音，一遍又一遍地低声呢喃着些什么，就算格林德沃抓着他的头发，让他清晰地将自己的话说出来，他也只能口齿不清地反复嘟囔同一句话：“求你了，让我射出来吧。”

“还不是时候。”像是被他的举动和求饶逗乐，格林德沃大发慈悲似地将插在他体内的那根乳胶玩具拿了出来。翕张的穴口黏着在光滑的柱体表面，像是不舍体内的东西被人拔出一般。他用手指插进去转了转，湿润的肠道几乎是下意识地便收紧了，将他的手指牢牢卡在体内。他又笑了一声，拔出手指后，将自己的阴茎塞了进去。

这部分就比器物或是手指来得稍显困难一些。尽管格林德沃一早就知道忒修斯这具身体一定是久经开发，他自然明白那些不是空穴来风的传闻，仍然抓紧了忒修斯的脖子，在他耳边问：“我希望这能让你找到一点熟悉感。”

他的动作就和他的人一样粗暴，在很多地方更像是不曾考虑身下人的感受一般，只顾得自己纾解欲望便得到全然的满足。忒修斯最开始还有一些茫然，他只顾着思考自己下半身的问题，对格林德沃的话完全无法理解。随后他好像意识到了一些什么，格林德沃仿佛很熟悉他体内的敏感点，这绝对不是什么众所周知的秘密或者该被他所知道的事实。他艰难地转过头颅，试图在金发的黑魔王脸上看出一些什么，最后得到的全然只有被抓疼的头皮和与被摁在粗糙墙壁接触摩擦时皮肤上残留的疼痛。

“你是谁？”忒修斯又一次皱起了眉头，格林德沃正拽着他被反绑的手腕，那力道几乎要将他的手腕折断了，而他自己的分身正痛苦地向下滴落些许透明的液体，他已经快要习惯那种痛苦，并不再为此困扰了。

“别，我们可没那么熟。”格林德沃没有停下自己抽插的动作，他知道忒修斯已经高潮过一次了，一点也不急着给他第二次快感，而是反复着那种机械似的运动，在交合的地方搅弄着发出巨大的声响，慢条斯理地给他几个提示，“如果你还有印象，给你个提示，珀西瓦尔。”

“什么？”忒修斯在那些抑制不住的呻吟里艰难地挤出一个单词来，他从记忆里翻找出一些事情，最后报出一个年份，“一九二六年？”

“和聪明人说话很省心。”格林德沃扯了一下嘴角，语气里还有几分怀念，“珀西瓦尔是个不错的床伴，可惜死得太早了。”

忒修斯无法从这些支离破碎的话语里找出逻辑来，他想他会理清楚的，只是不是现在。剑拔弩张这种事情不该在现在这个情况下进行，他讨不到任何的好处。那根被施了魔法的假阳具又被格林德沃拿了过来，抵在他的穴口，伴随着抽插和震动，他全然放弃了接下来的思考。他短暂的清醒很快又被席卷而来的情欲吞噬。他垂着眼睛，感觉那铃铛的响声几乎在他耳边造成了幻听。

他分不清格林德沃是不是还在他体内捣弄，分不清自己已经被延迟了足够久的射精是否还能正常进行，更分不清接下来的一次高潮是在什么时候到来的。

他大概记得捆在分身上的束缚被解去，精液一股一股地喷洒得四处都是，粘粘在墙壁，地板和他们的腿间。

格林德沃射在了他体内，抽出疲软的阴茎的时候带出了一部分的液体，更多的却还残留在他肠道深处，至少格林德沃看起来并不打算处理这些，而是抓起一个带着毛绒尾巴的肛塞，顺手塞进了忒修斯的后穴。

冰凉的金属在被塞进去的那一刻就被肠肉给吸紧了，留下一个毛茸茸的尾巴露在外面。

忒修斯的双腿还在颤抖，格林德沃放开了他的脖子，他很快就颤抖着沿着墙壁跌坐下去。鞭子抽打出的红痕浮现在他对于傲罗来说白得过了头的皮肤上，四下横陈，说不出的暧昧。那根毛绒的尾巴夹在他腿间，不自觉沾到了腿间和地板上没人处理的精液，看起来格林德沃连一个清理一新都不舍得给他使用。

他甚至不知道格林德沃是什么时候离开这间牢房的，将锁链扣在了他的项圈上后颈位置的环扣里。他挪动着自己的身体，蜷缩起来，他觉得不适，也明白这件事从一开始就不在正常的轨道上，却什么都说不出来，所有的思绪最后全部化成了喉咙里的呜咽声。


End file.
